


She Will

by SelenaTerna



Series: Prompt Fics [13]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Doctor takes care of Rose, F/M, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Prompt Fic, Romance, but nothing explicit, mentions of an attack, stunning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 01:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13514016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelenaTerna/pseuds/SelenaTerna
Summary: Rose is injured and the Doctor takes care of her while Jack worries.





	She Will

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goingtothetardis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goingtothetardis/gifts).



> Hello lovelies, this is a Tumblr prompt fill for Heidi- the prompt was "Doctor x Rose, Nurse me." Of course, it turned into a ficlet instead of a drabble. Because of course it did. I've tried to do what I can with it and I hope you like it Heidi! <3

“What happened?” Jack demanded.

The Doctor shoved past him without a word, an unconscious Rose cradled in his arms as he made for the infirmary.

Jack followed close behind. “Doc?”

“Move!” the Time Lord barked, the rage burning in his blue eyes at odds with the gentle way he laid her down on the bed.

Silently, Jack handed him the bio-scanner and watched as the Doctor attached a monitoring pod to her fingers before running the scanner over her prone form, eyes intently gauging each and every signal.

Finally, the Doctor was satisfied and lowered the scanner, moving to sit beside the bed. 

Jack seized the opportunity. “Well?” he demanded. “Will she be alright?”

The Doctor stared stonily at Rose’s still form. “Looks like it.”

“What in hell _happened_?”

The Doctor turned his gaze to Jack and the former Time Agent shivered. “She was stunned. Electric current.”

“What? _Why?”_ He demanded.  

“Escaped prisoner nicked a stunner from a copper. Fool had it turned it up to the red. Only reason it didn’t take full effect was his aim was sloppy and he didn’t get her right on.”

Jack stared. “Is he crazy? He’s lucky he didn’t kill her!”

“Believe me, if he didn’t know before, he does now.” The Doctor’s eyes blazed.

Jack shivered again. “What did you do to him?”

The Doctor turned to look at Rose. “Not as much as I wanted to.”

Jack knew then and there that the only thing that had stopped the Time Lord from exacting vengeance on the renegade was Rose, and what she’d say when she woke up.

 _If_ she woke up.

“She will,” the Doctor said without turning his head.

Jack shuddered. He _hated_ it when the Doctor did that, even if he _was_ projecting.

“Of course she will,” he said aloud. He personally refused to consider the alternative. Rose _had_ to wake up.

She just had to.

“She will,” The Doctor said from his place beside the bed.

Man, but that was creepy. 

“She’ll want some tea when she wakes up,” Jack said. “I’ll go and make you both some.”

The Doctor nodded, still looking at Rose, his fingers now entwined with hers.

Jack shuddered to think what would happen if Rose didn’t wake up.

“She will,” he told himself firmly as he marched to the kitchen.

She had to.

++++++++

Fifteen minutes later, armed with tea, biscuits and all the chocolate he could find (and he’d found a _lot)_ Jack made his way back to the infirmary.

Hearing voices as he neared the infirmary, he froze. Tiptoeing forward, he peeked through the doorway- and smiled.

Rose, it seemed, was awake, and the Doctor was talking to her, low and intent. Jack couldn’t hear the what he was saying but it was obvious from the soft strokes of her face that the Doctor was comforting her.

And himself.

Rose was trying to speak, and seemed to be failing, her face scrunched in frustration. The Doctor stroked her cheek, speaking softly to her, obviously soothing her.

Jack watched them for a few moments before Rose finally managed to speak.

“Hello,” she croaked softly.

The Doctor beamed.

“Hello.”

_Fin_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come follow me on Tumblr at countessselena.tumblr.com


End file.
